Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (von Fans meist mit SOTN/SotN, und von Konami mit SoN abgekürztGameSpy: IGA Speaks The Pros and Cons of 2D Games), erschien in Japan unter dem Titel Teufelsschloß Dracula X: Nocturne im Mondlicht (悪魔城ドラキュラＸ月下の夜想曲 Akumajō Dracula X: Gekka no Yasōkyoku), 1997 für Sonys PlayStation. Ein erweitertes Re-Release erschien im folgenden Jahr Japan exklusiv für den Sega Saturn. 2007 erschien ein weiterer Re-Release für Microsofts XBox 360 via XBox Live Arcade. Die original PlayStation Version erschien zum Download für die PlayStation 3, spielbar sowohl hier, als auch auf Sonys PSP. Zuletzt wurde SotN komplett in The Dracula X Chronicles für die PSP integriert, welches ein Remake, des direkten Vorgängers von Symphony of the Night, Castlevania: Rondo of Blood (erschienen für NECs PC Engine) ist. Obwohl es bei seinem ersten Release in Nordamerika nicht sehr erfolgreich war, wurde Symphony of the Night zu einem begehrten Titel unter Spielen und wird von vielen als einer der besten Teile, sowie Meilenstein, der Serie angesehen. So gut wie alle seine Nachfolger haben SotNs Gameplay adaptiert. Geschichte ACHTUNG SPOILER! Die Geschichte des Spiels, spielt im Jahr 1797, 5 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Rondo of Blood. Das Spiel beginnt mit Richter Belmont's Sieg über Graf Dracula und stellt eine Rückblende auf das Ende des Vorgängers dar. Obwohl Dracula besiegt wurde, verschwand Richter daraufhin spurlos. Fünf Jahre später, ersteht Castlevania erneut wieder auf und da es keinen Belmont gibt, der sich auf dem Weg ins Schloß machen könnte, erwacht Alucard, Draculas Sohn, aus seinem selbstverursachten Schlaf und beschließt herauszufinden, was während seines Schlafes passiert ist. Mittlerweile hat sich auch Maria Renard, Richter's Schwägerin, auf dem Weg zum Schloß gemacht, um nach dem vermissten Richter zu suchen. Sie hilft Alucard mehrere male, während des Spiels. Das Spiel hat vier verschiedene Endings. Wenn bestimmte Vorraussetzungen erfüllt wurden, stellt sich heraus, dass Richter unter dem Einfluss des dunklen Priesters Shaft steht. Nachdem dieser besiegt ist, taucht eine auf dem Kopf stehen Version des Schloßes, das sog. Inverted Castle, über dem Schloß auf. Dieses zweite Schloß bietet weitere Abentuer, die gekrönt werden vom ultimativen Kampf Alucards, gegen seinen wiederbelebten Vater, Dracula selbst. Gameplay Symphony of the Night führte ein flüssigeres Kontrollschema für seinen Protagonisten ein. So kann er z.B. einen Back-Dash, oder einen Downward Kick, während er im Sprung ist. Desweiteren kann er Zaubersprüche anwenden, die er in Schriftrollen findet und die durch Tastenkombinationen ausgelöst werden. Manchen von ihnen fügen Gegnern schaden zu (wie z.B. Hell Fire), anderen heilen ihn (wie Soul Steal und Dark Metamorphosis). Wie schon in vorherigen Castlevania Titeln, kann Alucard verschiedene Zweitwaffen verwenden, die er im Schloß findet, dazu gehören u.a. Messer, die Axt, oder das Weihwasser. Wie auch schon in früheren Spielen, werden für den Einsatz der Zweitwaffen Herzen verbraucht und es kann immer nur eine Zweitwaffe geführt werden. Durch verschiedene Relikte, lernt Alucard auch neue Fähigkeiten (ein Feature, dass auch in späteren Teilen wieder eingeführt wurde). Durch diese Relikte ist es Alucard z.B. möglich höher zu springen, magisch verschlossene Türen zu öffnen, ohne Schaden durch Wasser zu gehen, oder sich in verschiedene Tiere, als auch in Nebel, zu verwandeln. Symphony of the Night ist seit Simon's Quest auch das erste Castlevania, dass RPG Elemente, hat. Alucard kann Levels aufsteigen, sobald er genug XP hat. Bei jedem "Level Up", steigen Alucard Stats, wie Angriff, Defensive, oder Glück. Im Schloß kann Alucard auch "Life Max Up"s finden, die seine HP erhöhen, als auch "Heart Max Up"s, die die Anzahl an Herzen erhönen, die er maximal tragen kann. Durch Tränke, oder Essen, lassen sich die HP wieder auffüllen (komplett aufgefüllt werden sie an den verschiedenen Savepoints). Ein weiteres RPG Element des Spiels, ist die Möglichkeit Rüstungen, Accessoirs und Waffen zu tragen. Manche machen ihn nur stärker, während andere ihn immun gegen bestimmte Zustandsänderungen machen. Alucard hat auch eine große Anzahl von nur einmal benutzbaren Items zur Verfügung. Manche fügen nur einem Gegner schaden zu, während andere alle Gegner, die sich im Bild befinden attackieren. Ebenfalls neu sind die sog. Familiars (Fee, Dämon, Geist, Fledermaus und Schwert), die ebenfalls hochgelevelt werden können und somit intelligenter werden und schneller angreifen oder heilen. Manche erhalten auch neue Fähigkeiten oder ein neues Aussehen. Grafik Die visuelle Gestaltung von Symphony of the Night ist ein weit gelobtes Element des Spiels. Der elegante und detailierte Look des Schloßes, wurde in vielen anderen Spielen, die unter Igarashi entwickelt wurden, beibehalten, so z.B. in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, oder Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. Gegner Viele Gegner wurden direkt von Rondo of Blood übernommen. Bosse wie Granfalloon und Beelzebub sind massive, ausdehnende Kreaturen. Sehr unverwechslbar sidn die neue Gegner und die Persönlichkeit, die sich in ihren Animationen ausdrückt. Der Gegner Hammer, rammt seine Waffe nach unten und taumelt leicht zurück, nachdem er sie wiederaufnimmt. Die Waffendiener, des Spectral Sword, reagieren darauf, wo Alucard ist und damit wird Qualität sogar Objekten gegeben, wo wir keine Persönlichkeit erwarten würden. Die Todesanimationen sind spektakulär und einzigartig; Guardian, die stärksten Nicht-Boss Gegner, sinken auf ihre Knie, nachdem sie besiegt wurden und werden hell gold, um anschließend in einer kleinen Feuersäule aufzugehen. Die meisten Gegner stammen aus der Folklore, der Mythologie, oder Literatur. So taucht z.B. auch Cthulhu aus den Geschichten von H. P. Lovecraft hier auf. Alucard Viele Fans von Symphony of the Night bezeichnen Alucard als eines der detailiertesten Sprites in der 2D Geschichte. Dem Künstler des Sprites war bewusst, wie jede Facette von Alucards Design, mit der Umgebung reagieren sollte. Alucard hat auch eine erstaunlich große Anzahl von Animationen (manche davon, werden manche Spieler nie zu sehen bekommen, durch ihre spezielle Art in manchen Fällen), und eine, die ganz speziell ist: Ein "Nach-Bild". Wenn Alucard eine schnelle Bewegung macht, taucht eine Reihe von blauen Illusionen hinter ihm auf. Diese Technik wurde auch für spätere Hauptcharaktere wiederverwendet, so für Juste in Harmony of Dissonance und Soma in Dawn of Sorrow. Level Layout Durch seinen für die Serie revolutionären Erkundungsaspekt, bietet Symphony of the Night ein freieres und zusammenhängenderes Layout. Dadurch wurden Objekte, wie sich bewegende Plattformen, oder Schluchten entfernt und das Schloß ist vom Layout ähnlich wie in Spiel der Metroid Serie. SotN bleibt daher einzigartig, trotz der Tatsache, dass sein generelles Layout in anderen Teilen wie Harmony of Dissonance und Aria of Sorrow übernommen wurde, da es die meisten interaktiven Areale hat, wie Brücken die einbrechen, Schalter die betätigt werden müssen, um Türen zu öffnen, oder Wände, die zerstört werden können. HoD ist dabei SotN vom Layout am ähnlichsten, da es auch lange Hallen, mit wenig Plattformaction bietet, zusammen mit den Räumen, die von Spielern gerne als "Zick-Zack-Räume" bezeichnet werden (vertikale Räume, wo man von einer Plattform zur nächsten, sich von links, nach rechts bewegen muss, um nach oben, oder nach unten zu gelgangen). Bei beiden Spielen ist das Layout größtenteils kreisförmig aufgebaut. Jedoch wurde manche klassische Elemente, wie Stacheln, im Spiel gelassen, um es herausfordernder zu machen. Im Spiel gibt es auch mehrere versteckte Räume (die man für gewöhnlich findet, indem man bestimmte Wände zerstört), in denen man weitere Gegner und Items vorfindet, jedoch auch manche der größten Secrets des Spiels. Wie schon angemerkt, folgt das Layout des Schloßes, der traditionellen Formel von Metroid, in welchem der Spieler neue Fähigkeiten erlernen muss, um bestimmte Abschnitte erreichen zu können. So muss Alucard z.B. die Fähigkeit erlangen, sich in Nebel zu verwandeln, um dünne Wände zu durchquerren, oder sich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln, um höhere Areale zu erreichen. Castlevania Requiem ::Hauptartikel: Castlevania Requiem Am 26. Oktober 2018 erscheint eine Portierung von Symphony of the Night zusammen mit Castlevania: Rondo of Blood in der Castlevania Requiem Collection. Diese Sammlung erscheint exklusiv für die PlayStation 4 und enthält neue Grafikoptionen, Analog-Stick-Unterstützung und eigene Trophäen. Musik Der Soundtrack von Symphony of the Night wurde von Michiru Yamane komponiert, der vorher an Castlevania: The New Generation arbeitete. Trivia *Alucard's Anfangsstatus ist davon beeinflusst, wie man mit Richter Dracula besiegt. ** Sollte man Dracula in weniger als einer Minute besiegen, erhält Alucard +5 HP. Beim allerersten Versuch ist dies allerdings unmöglich, da die "Die, monster" cutcene nicht abgebrochen werden kann, wenn man sie vorher nicht schon einmal gesehen hat. ** Sollte man Dracula töten, ohne selber getroffen zu werden, erhält Alucard ebenfalls +5 HP. ** Sollte man Dracula töten, ohne eine Zweitwaffe und die Flammenpeitsche benutzten, erhält Alucard +5 HP und +5 LCK. ** Sollte man Dracula mit dem Weihwasser ausgerüstet besiegen, erhält Alucard +5 MP und +5 Herzen. ** Sollte man Dracula mit dem Bumerang ausgerüstet besiegen, erhält Alucard +10 MP und +5 Herzen. ** Sollte man mehr als 40 Herzen sammeln, startet man das Spiel mit einer Neutronenbombe im Inventar. ** Sollte man im Kampf gegen Dracula alle HP verlieren, taucht Maria auf und macht Richter unbesiegbar. Man startet das Spiel anschließend mit einer Potion im Inventar. ** Sollte man alle seine Herzen verschwenden, erhält Alucard einen Heart Refresh beim Spielstart. *Wenn man die Spiel CD in einen normalen CD Player einlegt, kann man einen versteckten Song auf Track 2 hören, und Alucard warnt den Zuhörer, diese CD nicht in einen normalen CD Player zu legen. *In der japanischen Version, kann man in der Bücherei humoristische Audio Clips des japnischen Voice Casts hören. In den westlichen Versionen wurde dies durch einen Soundtrack ersetzt. *In der japanischen Version gibt es auch zwei weiteren Familiars als In-Jokes, Nose Demon und Fairy, die die selben sind, wie Demon und Faerie, mit leicht verändertem Aussehen. *Auch sind manche Items an anderen Orten in der japanischen Version. *In der Saturn Version gibt es zwei neue Abschnitte: Cursed Prison und Underground Garden, mit neuen Musikstücken, neuen Feinden wie Gargoyles und Spectres, einem neuen Boss namens Skeleton Leader, sowie neue Items, wie den Alucard Spear. *In der Sega Saturn Version unterscheidet sich die Eingansmusik, je nachdem, welchen Charakter man spielt. *In der Saturn Version ist Maria spielbar. Sie spielt sich anders und deutlich stärker, als in der Dracula X Chronicles Version. *Die gelben Medusa Heads, Gorgons, und Stone Roses verwandeln Alucard normaleweiße in Stein. Sobald Alucard jedoch den Doppelsprung beherrscht, wird er, wenn er ihn ausführt und von einem der o.g. Gegner getroffen wird, sich in eine Gargoyle Statue verwandeln. Während er normalerweiße in dieser Form Schaden nimmt, wenn er von einen Gegner getroffen wird, ist er in der Gargoyle Form unverwundbar. *Alucard kann einen Beichtstuhl in der Kapelle besuchen. Wenn er sich auf die linke Seite setzt, kommt ein Geisterpriester heraus und entweder lacht er ihn aus und schlägt ihn (Grüner Priester), oder er gibt ihm Traubensaft (Blauer Priester). Wenn er sich auf die rechte Seite setzt, kommt eine Frau herein. Die grüne Frau versucht ihn zu schlagen, während die rote Frau ihre Sünden beichten will. *Sollte man Rune Sword haben, taucht jedes mal, wenn man es wirft, das Wort "verboten" auf. *Auf der unteren Ebene des Colisseum, kann man im Hintergrund die Überreste des Behemoth sehen, der Richter in Castlevania: Dracula X jagte (sowohl PC Enginge, als auch SNES). *Es gibt eine versteckte Passage am Beginn des Schloßes. Möglicherweiße ist dies ein unvollendeter Abschnitt, der einen zu den Underground Gardens bringen sollte. Es gibt dort sogar einen Speicherpunkt. Die Area kann mit Richter betretten werden, wenn man das Schloß betritt und schnell zurück rennt, während sich das Tor schließt. *Auch Alucard kann schnell hinter das sich schließende Tor gehen. So kann man die Stellen erforschen, die man sieht, als Alucard zum Schloß rennt. *Das Item Power of Sire, welches nur einmal benutzt werden kann, zeigt ein Portrait, dass alle Gegner auf dem Bildschirm tötet. Das Portrait stellt Vlad Tepes dar, die reale Person, die die legende von Dracula inspiriert hat. *Mit dem Shield Rod ausgerüstet: Drückt man zurück, vorne+Attacke, dann schleudert Alucard einen kleinen, schleudernden Ball. Es ist exakt das gleiche wie das Schild in den Gradius Spielen, die ebenfalls von Konami sind. Es kann benutzt werden, um gegnerische Projektile zu blocken. Wenn man attackiert und blockt zugleich, kann man auch die Kraft des Schilds sehen, dass man hat. *Der Boss Count Olrox, ist in der japanischen Version als "Orurokku" bekannt (オルロック), dem Vampir aus dem Film Nosferatu. *In Dracula X basieren Maria's Tierhelfer auf den chinesischen Göttern Suzaku (Phoenix), Genbu (Schildkröte), Byakko (Tiger) und Seiryu (Drache). In der Saturn Version von SotN sind sie wieder dabei, allerdings dieseml als Erwachsene. *Wenn man beide Ringe im Clock Room trägt, schlägt die Uhr 13 mal. Traditionell wird gesagt, dass wenn Großvater Uhren 13 mal schlagen, sie einen damit vor einem Tod in der Familie warnen. *Wenn Alucard auf einem der Stühle im Schloß für eine Weile sitzt, beginnt er einzuschlafen. **Wenn man sich in der Saturn (mit Lyric Card ausgerüstet) und Dracula X Chronicles Version, vorm Kampf mit den Doppelgängern auf einen Stuhl setzt und dabei den Feen Familiar aktiviert hat, singt dieser Alucard ein Schlaflied. *Der Feen Familiar setzt sich auch auf Alucard's Schulter, wenn er lang genug still steht. Wenn man sich dann wieder bewegt, fällt sie hinunter und heult überrascht. *Wenn man sich in eine Fledermaus verwandelt, während man den Fledermaus Familiar aktiviert hat, tauchen über dem Familiar kleine Herzen auf. Sobald man selber jetzt Feuer speiht, speiht auch der Familiar Feuer. Sobald der Level des Familiars höher ist, tauchen mehrere Fledermäuse auf, die ebenfalls Feuer speihen. Sobald sich Alucard wieder in seine menschlichen Form zurück verwandelt, ist der Familiar verwirrt (was durch Fragezeichen dargestellt wird). Sollte man den Geist Familiar anhaben und sich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln, ist wiederum dieser verwirrt und verschwindet. *Sollte Alucard mit zwei Heaven Swords ausgerüstet sein und man beide Attackknöpfe gleichzeitig drücken, schießen die Schwerter hinter ihn, verdoppeln sich und schießen dann horizontal nach vorne, beendet von einem finalen Hieb in der Mitte. *Sollte man im Kampf gegen die Fake-Charaktere aus Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, Trevor vor Sypha töten, belebt sie ihn als Zombie wieder. Das macht sie solange, bis man sie nicht selber getötet hat *Tötet man die Eule des Owl Knight's vor ihm, wird er voller Verzweiflung sich neben sie knien. Sobald die Eule verbrannt ist, wird sich der Knight wieder Alucard zuwenden. Sollte man den Knight vor der Eule töten, wird diese einen in rage angreifen. *Im Outer Wall kann man einiges außerhalb des Schloßes erkennen. Wenn man lang genug im Teleskop Raum wartet, kann man einen Vogel vorbei fliegen sehen, der Schutz vor der Kälte, oder dem Regen, in seinem kleinen Nest sucht. Wenn man den Raum später wieder betritt, kann man sehen wie der Muttervogel Eier legt, die Küken schlüpfen aus, werden erwachsen, fliegen schließlich weg und der Kreislauf beginnt erneut. *Wenn Alucard in der Outer Wall nach oben geht und nach rechts geht, kann man eine Maus an der Außenmauer sehen. *In größten Raum von Olrox's Quartier, dem Raum mit den Gebäuden, gibt es einen großen Brunnen in der Mitte. Wenn Alucard einige Minuten wartet, wird sich das Wasser in Blut. verwandeln. *Wenn man mit Alucard in Tierform in eine Spalte geht und sich dort wieder zurückverwandelt, bleibt er kurz stecken und ist verwirrt. *Wenn Alucard direkt vor einem Abgrund steht, wechselt er seine Pose, zu einer steiferen Haltung. Kurz darauf ändert nochmal seine Haltung und hält die Arme enger. *Im Outer Wall kann man eine hängende Leiche außerhalb des Schloßes erkennen. Es ist wirklich eine Parodie auf Simon Belmont, der da hängt. *In der PlayStation version, wurde eine Aufnahme von einem fünften Ending gefunden, in welchem Maria Richter rettet, jedoch von Shaft kurz darauf in einen Dämonen verwandelt wird. Boxart Castlevania SotN Japan cover.jpg|Japanische Box (PlayStation Version) Castlevania - Symphony of the Night (gamebox).jpg|Nordamerikanische Box Castlevania SotN Europe cover.jpg|Europäische Box Castlevania SotN Saturn cover.jpg|Japanische Box (Saturn Version) Castlevania_SotN_XBLA.jpg|XBox Live Arcade Cover Art Charakter Gallerie Alucard.jpg|Alucard - Dracula's Sohn, der aufwachte, um sich der Gefahr, die von seinem Vater ausging, zu stellen. (spielbar) Richter Belmont from Symphony of the Night.jpg|Richter Belmont - Der Held, der Dracula vier Jahre zuvor besiegte, aber jetzt vermisst wird. (spielbar) Mariarenard.jpg|Maria Renard - Half Richter Dracula vier Jahre zuvor zu besiegen. Macht sich auf die suche nach dem vermissten Richter. (spielbar in der Saturn und DXC Version) DracSymph.jpg|Dracula - Herr der Dunkelheit und letzter Boss SotN Death.jpg|Der Tod - Dracula's engster Verbündeter SHAFT-2.JPG|Shaft - Der dunkle Priester, der Richter manipuliert und versucht Dracula ein weiteres mal wiederzubeleben. The Master Librarian.jpg|The Master Librarian - Bibliothekar Draculas. Hilft Alucard gegen Bezahlung. Artbook20.jpg|Succubus - Ein Traumdämon. The Ferryman.jpg|The Ferryman - Fährt die Helden mit seiner Fähre über Gewässer. Lisa.jpg|Lisa - Alucard's Mutter. Liebte Dracula für immer. weitere Charaktere SoTN Old Axe Armor.JPG|Old Axe Armor - Eine Rüstung, die man spielen kann, indem man sie trägt. SoTN Olrox.JPG|Olrox - Kontrolliert die Villa Sektion des Schloßes. SotN Galamoth.JPG|Galamoth - Der Boss aus den Kid Dracula Spielen. Er ist es, der später hinter den Ereignissen aus Judgment steckt. Taucht hier als stärkster und optionaler Boss auf. SotN Demon Familiar.JPG|Demon Familiar - Auch bekannt als "Imp", dieser Unruhe stiftende Dämon ist loyal gegenüber Alucard. SotN Fairy Familiar.JPG|Faerie Familiar - Die Fee ist sehr beunruhigt über Alucards wohlbefinden. SotN Nose Demon Familiar.JPG|Nose Demon Familiar - Einen Dämonen Parodie von Yatterman's Charakter Boyacky. Nur in den Saturn und DXC Versionen. SotN Sylph Familiar.JPG|Fairy Familiar - Singt einen Song, wenn sie sich auf Alucards Schulter ausrught. SotN Sword Familiar.JPG|Sword Familiar - Dieses stolze Schwert, erlaubt es seinem Besitzer nicht, es zu führen, bevor es ihn nicht als würdig anerkennt. SotN Confession Room Spirits.JPG|Confession Room Spirits - Geister von Priestern und Frauen, die Alucard im Beichtstuhl treffen kann. SotN Fake Hunters.JPG|Fake Trevor, Fake Sypha, und Fake Grant sind Zombies, die versuchen, dass Alucard glaubt, dass sie die wiederauferstandenen ehemaligen Gefährten sind. Alucard.jpg|Alucart - Eine Parodie auf Alucard. Seine Rüstung ist ähnlich, aber schwächer als Alucard's. Siehe auch *Symphony of the Night (Kategorie) *Symphony of the Night Editionen *Symphony of the Night Inventar *Symphony of the Night Items *Symphony of the Night Orte *Symphony of the Night Artwork *Castlevania Requiem *Symphony of the Night Credits *Symphony of the Night Monsterliste *Achievements/Trophies Weitere Themen Spiele *Castlevania: Rondo of Blood - Der direkte Vorgänger des Spiels. *Dracula X - Remake von Rondo of Blood und somit auch Vorgänger von SotN. *Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse - Der direkte Vorgänger aus Alucards Sicht der Dinge. *Kid Dracula - Möglicherweiße Alucards erstes Abenteuer. SotN enthält mehrere Elemente des Spiels in ernsthafterer Form. *Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night - Ein Puzzle Spiel, dass auf SotN basiert. *Castlevania (PS3-XBox360) - Ein bisher unveröffentliches Spiel für die XBox360 und PS3, dass möglicherweiße eine Fortsetzung zu SotN ist. *Metal Gear Solid - Wenn man im Kampf gegen Psycho Mantis, einen SotN Spielstand hat, liest er diesen aus und sagt, man möge wohl Castlevania. Alternative Editionen *Dracula X Chronicles Version - Version des Spiels, die in Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles enthalten ist. Wurde neu übersetzt und hat neue Features. *LCD Symphony of the Night - Eine Tiger LCD Handheld Version. *Sega Saturn Version - Eine erweiterte Version für Segas Saturn. *Xbox Live Arcade Version - Eine grafisch verbesserte Version für XBox Live Arcade. Musik *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Original Soundtrack *Midi Power Pro Vol. 6 - Ein Midi Remix Album von SotN Songs. *Dracula X: Remixies - Dance Remixe der SotN Songs. *Dracula Music Collection - Ein Vorbesteller Bonus, der verschiedene Stücke früherer Castlevania Spiele enthält. * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enhält Musik des Spiels auf Disk 6. Guides * Futabasha Gekka no Yasoukyoku Official Guide - Japanischer Guide * NTT Pub Gekka no Yasoukyoku Official Guide - Ein weiterer japanischer Guide * Shinkigensha Gekka no Yasoukyoku Official Guide - Noch ein japanischer Guide * BradyGames Symphony of the Night Official Strategy Guide - Offizieller US Guide * Prima's Unauthorized Symphony of the Night Strategy Guide - Unoffizieller US Guide Weitere Produkte *Symphony of the Night Artbook Manga - Manga in einem Artbook, der beim ersten Release des Spiels in Japan erschien. *Konami Magazine Nocturne in the Moonlight Manga - Ein Manga, der sich mit den Auswirkungen von Lisa's Tod beschäftigt. *Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku - Eine japanische Audio Drama Fortsetzung. *NECA Castlevania Action Figures - Enthält 3 Modele von SotN Charakteren (Alucard, Dracula und Succubus) *Akumajo Dracula: Prize Collection - Volume 2 enthält 2 SoTN Modele, die in der Spielhalle gewonnen wrden können (Alucard und Maria). Externe Links *The CastleVania Dungeon's SotN Abschnitt *MrP's CastleVania Realm's SotN Abschnitt *GOD - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *VGCritics Review *Konami XBLA Produkt Seite (japanisch) *NitM Fan Seite (japanisch) *GameFAQs Referenzen en:Castlevania: Symphony of the Night es:Castlevania: Symphony of the Night S S S S S S S S S S